


Mystery of the Missing Sun

by SalaciousMind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Abortion, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-Curse, Reborn hates being omega, Under-negotiated Kink, Unplanned Sex, Verde's serum, alpha!Fon, omega!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousMind/pseuds/SalaciousMind
Summary: Growing up after years of being cursed into infant form was a delight. However, itdidcome with consequences. Especially if said growing up was sped up with experimental medication…





	Mystery of the Missing Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Reborn and alpha Fon, because KHR has taken possession of my brain lately and I want to try my hand at omega-verse.
> 
> Please notify me if I forgot a warning and I will add it as soon as I have time.

_“Dame-Tsuna, for the last time, there is nothing wrong with me. Now quit fretting and do your work. Don’t think I won’t test you just because I’m not there right now.”_

With an angry _click_ the call disconnected.

“Still nothing?” Fon asked, looking concerned above his tea.

Tsuna shook his head. “He’s not saying anything, but I don’t think he’s okay at all. He sounds… odd. I have no idea what’s going on.”

And just when the Arcobaleno were starting to feel comfortable with their bodies’ age too, Tsuna thought anxiously. They all had cheered up significantly when they started to look more and more like teenagers. Reborn disappearing in the midst of readjusting his life to his newfound appearance was very suspicious.

“It could be nothing,” Fon pointed out.

Tsuna bit his lip. “Have you ever heard him sound so aggravated over ‘nothing’?” he inquired without much hope.

Fon stared into his drink and sighed. “He won’t thank you for it,” he pointed out. His lack of response was answer enough.

Tsuna nodded glumly. “I know. But I just have the feeling something is going on. Something _important._ ”

Fon observed him for a short while, making Tsuna squirm in discomfort. “You don’t plan on checking on him yourself?” he asked curiously.

“Reborn would kill me,” Tsuna answered honestly. “He’s already mad I keep calling him despite him telling me to leave it. I’m the student remember? I’m supposed to do what I’m told.”

Fon looked amused. “And you think he’ll accept me sticking my nose in?”

“He respects you a lot more than me, and you’ve known him a lot longer,” Tsuna pointed out. “He won’t be as angry if it’s you.”

“Is your intuition telling you that?”

“I know it sounds stupid. It’s just…” Tsuna made a noise like an angry kitten, to Fon’s clear entertainment. “Why can’t he just admit something is wrong?! Will it kill him to be a bit more open?”

Fon took a sip of his tea. “In our line of work, it may very well kill,” he said softly.

Tsuna tensed, before slumping in his chair. “I know, and I _get it_ , but I thought by now he’d at least started to trust _me_.”

“Old habits are hard to break,” Fon said placatingly. “It is not easy, to place your faith in someone. Even if that someone risked his life to break your curse. Too often people do us favors in the hope they will be able to collect a favor of their choice in return. Others try to get us on a leash by pandering to our goodwill.”

The Chinese alpha offered the young Sky kind smile. “From what I’ve seen, Reborn _does_ trust you. But like you said, you’re the student. It would be highly unprofessional for a teacher to drag his student into his problems. Especially if they’re personal.”

“Well, _you’re_ not his student, so can you go check on him?” Tsuna asked.

Fon sighed and downed his tea. “Very well. I have to admit I do find the situation concerning. It is not like Reborn to drop off the map so suddenly.”

He shot Tsuna another smile. “Do not worry yourself. I’ll find out what’s going on.”

~X~

Fon frowned. He had followed Reborn’s trail to a small, isolated house in a nondescript neighborhood. The house itself was nothing special, and neither the location or the few people he’d passed on the way had rung any alarm bells. But faint traces of an odd scent hung in the air, and Fon’s instincts insisted he had to get inside _now._

He wasn’t in the habit of disobeying them.

Only after he had disintegrated the inside of the lock and stepped into the hallway did he realize _why_ they were so insistent.

The whole house reeked of an omega in heat, and suddenly Fon knew that coming here had been a bad idea. Especially when he saw the expression of startled horror on Reborn’s usually so controlled face.

Oh. Damn.

Over the years the knowledge that Reborn was an omega had entirely slipped his mind, and now that had come back to bite them both.

Not that Reborn had done much to remind him. Quite the opposite in fact. Even before the curse Reborn had covered up his status as omega to the point that almost everyone he knew was convinced that he was either a beta or one of the very rare people who'd simply never matured into anything.

He and the other Arcobaleno had bought the deception too, right up until one of them had accidentally found heat suppressants and scent blockers in his room during one of their bouts of good-natured snooping. At first, no one had believed they were Reborn’s because if there was someone who did not behave as an omega it was the World Greatest Hitman. It wasn’t until they experienced his sheer rage when confronting him with the evidence, that they realized it must be true.

It had been very awkward for everyone, made even worse when Skull tried to soothe Reborn’s temper by paying him the proper respect he was due as an _omega,_ and unintentionally ending up earning Reborn’s eternal animosity instead.

The whole issue had only blown over when they unanimously decided to forget about it all and had given Reborn enough time to cool down.

Only now, Fon realized with rising dread, they had succeeded a bit too well at the _forgetting_ part.

“Ah… Old friend…,” Fon fumbled for something to say. “My deepest apologies…”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Reborn hissed, anger rapidly replacing his surprise as he jumped up from the couch he’d been lounging on. “Get out, you idiot!”

Fon was more than happy to do so, broken door be damned, but just as he was about to turn and bolt he saw Reborn sway dangerously.

He hadn’t even realized he was moving before he was guiding the other man’s fall into something more controlled and less likely to hurt.

Still, he would have left as soon as he was sure Reborn was as well as he could be under the circumstances, if the omega had remained silent at his touch.

Fon felt his mouth go dry. He had to take a moment to wrestle his instincts back under his control, because that little sound Reborn had made had been temptation personified.

Clearing his head took a bit longer than it should, but when Fon finally managed and prepared to get up and leave, he realized that Reborn was awfully quiet. And clinging to him.

Oh dear. He carefully resisted the temptation to hug the hitman close. It wouldn’t do to lose himself to the instinctive response any alpha had to an omega in heat. Even if said omega was only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and smelled divine.

“Reborn?” With a frown, he checked the hitman’s temperature. His eyebrows shot up when he realized exactly how warm he was.

He gently shook the feverish omega. “Reborn, you’re burning up.”

Reborn muttered something. It was probably something along the lines of ‘go away.’

Fon was deeply concerned. A heat elevated an omega’s temperature, but not to this degree. And while incoherence was common, usually it only happened during sex. Quickly he checked the Sun over to see if other things were off as well.

A bit flushed, but that was normal. His heartbeat, however, was all over the place and his breathing erratic.

And worse…

“Reborn, have you not been taking care of yourself?” Fon grew up with a sister. Their mother had ensured both of them would know how to handle a heat, and he was sure his sister in return had passed the knowledge on to Kyoya just in case his nephew would need it after he matured. Every other omega he’d ever met knew better than this.

But it seemed that Reborn had only done the barest to survive, without any regards about how his inadequate preparations would affect his health. That wasn’t like Reborn at all. The man wasn’t the kind to suffer when he didn’t need to. Fon always thought that was why Reborn used to skip his heats with suppressants…

He paused. Now he thought about it, when was the last time Reborn had a heat? Actually had it, and not just powered through the few weak remnants that managed to make it past his medication?

And now he was considering the topic, hadn’t Reborn admitted to being an orphan, back before they’d been cursed? Even if they didn’t discuss it at school, parents would usually teach their children the basics. But if Reborn’s parents died before they could and Reborn decided knowledge on suppressants and scent blockers was enough…

This was very problematic.

“Reborn?”

“Didn’t have time.” It was a quiet growl, so soft Fon almost missed it.

“What?”

“Didn’t have time,” Reborn repeated, louder and full of aggravation and loathing. “Didn’t have a damn warning. It just… came up too fast.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Verde’s serum?” Fon asked.

“Guess so… Knew there was going to be a downside. Should have figured it would be _this_.”

Well… yes, they really should have. But none of them _had_ because Reborn aside, none of them were omegas. Which just showed how stupid people were about omegas, because despite being the only omega among them, Reborn was the strongest of them all.

But damn it. It made sense for Reborn’s rapidly maturing body to throw itself into a heat with abandon.

Okay. So Reborn wasn’t suffering because of a lack of information, but because he’d been caught off guard. And hadn’t been able to do anything about it, because few alphas would bother to control themselves if they caught his scent in their nose. Clearly Reborn hadn’t thought his situation was bad enough yet to warrant large-scale murder.

Fon could work with that.

“I could fetch some suppressants for you,” he offered. “They won’t stop your heat at this point, but it should ease it.”

Reborn shook his head, pressing his face closer against Fon’s shoulder in a stubborn refusal to meet Fon’s eyes even when talking to him. “Might react badly with the serum,” he growled.

Fon stifled a wince at both the words and the tone of barely-suppressed fury. Good point. Mixing medicines could have severe results. Especially if one of the two was doing something as complex as controlled aging.

At a loss, Fon tried to think of something else. Unfortunately, if suppressants weren’t an option the only thing to do for an omega was to ride it out.

Masturbation would have helped with the worst symptoms, but knowing Reborn’s hatred for his own status, it was possible that his pride hadn’t let him. Not the way he needed to.

Now, he could of course help. But Fon knew that if he wanted to help, he couldn’t expect Reborn to behave like a regular omega, who would be far more influenced by their instinct to submit to a suitable alpha. Not unless he wanted to go the way of Skull. Not to mention the Storm was sure that Reborn had a gun lying around somewhere within reach, and would not hesitate to shoot him in very painful places if he misspoke.

Covertly preparing himself to restrain Reborn in case he became violent, Fon offered his aid, taking care to word it in a way he hoped wouldn’t offend the Sun too badly. “Reborn, I can ease your discomfort. Would you like me to?”

Dazed black eyes still managed a glare. It said something about Reborn’s desperation that he didn’t shoot the suggestion down immediately, along with Fon himself.

Fon waited with bated breath for the hitman to come to a decision. He very deliberately didn’t react when Reborn’s nails dug deeply into his skin through his clothing, nor when the Sun shoved him away in obvious frustration. He watched as Reborn stood up and  collapsed back onto the couch, stretching out on his back and throwing an arm over his eyes as if he was too fed up to even look at the alpha kneeling nearby.

Fon felt a flash of fondness at how theatrical the whole thing was. Reborn had always been effortlessly dramatic.

His breath halted in his throat when the omega reluctantly spread his legs. 

Fon glanced at the little bit he could see of Reborn’s face. The hitman was tense and possibly gritting his teeth, if the hard line in his jaw was any indication.

 _Oh. Oh, that’s…_ Despite everything, he hadn’t really expected Reborn to accept his offer. But that he did was entirely too intoxicating.

Even with this implied permission, he approached Reborn like he would a feral cat. Cautiously and with carefully telegraphed movements. He placed his hands on Reborn’s knees, waiting a moment to see if the Sun would shrug him off.

Reborn didn’t.

More confident now, Fon ran his hands over the Sun’s clothed legs, reaching up to the waistband of his sweatpants and waited there.

Sitting so close, Fon could feel Reborn tense further, but the hitman did shift his weight so the Storm could slide the garment off. The insides of his legs were already wet and slippery. He smelled ripe and eager, and Fon had to take a breath to steady himself.

He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against the soft skin. Gently he licked the slick from Reborn’s thighs, working slowly closer towards his goal to keep the Sun from rejecting his advances. It was a heady thing, to be so close and to taste the hitman’s readiness on his tongue. As risky as maneuvering through a minefield too, because Reborn was nothing if not dangerous.

Reborn was proud as an emperor, the most powerful individual Fon had ever met, and as breathtakingly gorgeous as he was deadly. Anyone would feel a little weak at the knees at being allowed to touch him like this. His instincts were purring at the implied trust.  

He almost purred for real when he finally reached Reborn’s groin and flicked out his tongue to lap up the nectar leaking from Reborn’s entrance. 

He smiled slightly. Oh, that was a very sweet sound Reborn just made.

~X~

Reborn suppressed a shiver as Fon steadily licked his way between his legs.

It was… oddly thrilling to have the powerful alpha kneel so readily before him. To feel the respectful wariness in his touch. Which was stupid and just the hormones speaking. He'd had hundreds kneel before him, though usually they did that because he was threatening to put a bullet in their heads. And none of them would have been allowed to touch him.

Not that the option of pulling a gun on him was off the table. He would definitely shoot Fon if the alpha dared to touch him frivolously.

If things kept going this way though, the chance that he'd go through with it were very small. Fon was talented with more than just his fists, as his tongue was steadily proving. Reborn let out a small moan when Fon pushed his tongue inside him, sucking on his entrance and drinking in the natural lubricant his body produced with all signs of enjoyment.

The moan turned into a gasp when Fon became bolder and started pleasuring him in earnest. Wet and hot and pressing into him and _fuck…_ Fon's mouth should be listed as a lethal weapon.

Though his fingers were pretty deadly too, Reborn realized as Fon pressed the first inside and took his balls into his mouth instead to gently suck on. And not just because the martial arts the alpha was famous for. Very deadly, he thought, breath hitching as a second was added, and dios mio, that felt good. It eased an itch in the back of his head he hadn't quite realized had been there. It definitely was the switch that released all his body's inhibitions. Already, fire was flowing hotly through his veins, and if he knew Fon at all then it would only get worse. Fon could pretend to be polite an peaceful all he wanted, but he liked pushing limits.

Reborn panted as strong fingers moved inside him and a hot mouth moved over his bare flesh without inhibition, driving him closer to the edge with each deliberate stroke and lick. It was pushing him to places he wasn't quite comfortable with but was too prideful to shy away from.

It was maddening.

“Fon,” he gasped as the Storm pushed particularly deep,  “ _quit that._ ”

It was rather telling, Reborn knew, that he didn’t try to kick Fon in the face for the invasion. Or attempted to get away from Fon’s far too clever fingers. The Storm knew that was as good as permission.

Fon at least had the decency to look apologetic about it though. “I’m sorry, but this will reduce your symptoms. It pains me to see you so uncomfortable.”

“I’ll survive,” Reborn gritted out. Whined as a sharp twist send pleasure zinging up his spine.

“You’ll spend quite some time recovering if you keep going the way you did before I came.”

Reborn wanted to give a scathing response to that, but then Fon closed his mouth around the head of his erection and added a third finger, and Reborn had to bite down on his arm to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises.

After days of sexual frustration and with the scent of aroused alpha in his nose, it didn’t take much to get him off.

It didn't help much. Lust still burned though his body like wildfire, even though his limbs seemed to have turned to mush. His ears were still ringing when he felt Fon move again, his passage sensitive and overly receptive after reaching completion. He felt himself get spread open even further, and it was a good thing his body was more than willing to get filled to the max right now, otherwise he would have been very uncomfortable with the stretch. At this moment though, it felt more than good. He didn’t even mind that he was pretty much just putty in Fon’s hands and leaking all over the couch. His instincts were screaming for more.

It was only when he realized that Fon already had four fingers inside him, that he knew what the Storm was planning.

O dios mio. Fon was trying to get his hand in.

~X~

“Fon,” Reborn breathed, voice rising till it was almost a shout. “Fon, stop, that’s _too much-_ “

With the addition of a final bit of pressure, the widest part of his hand slipped past the rim. Reborn’s back arched off the cushions and it was only thanks to Fon holding him in place that the Sun didn’t fall off when he _writhed_. Fon could feel the inner muscles convulse around him, and a thick dribble of wetness started to lazily make its way down his arm, soaking his sleeve.

Fon waited until the worst tremors of the second orgasm died down, before he slowly twisted his hand and very lightly pumped it in and out.

Reborn _keened_ , a deep, primal sound that went straight to Fon’s cock. It didn’t take long before Reborn shuddered through another orgasm, crying out with incoherent curses that slurred into a breathless prayer. Barely daring to breathe, Fon slowly curled his fingers into a fist, mimicking a fully-formed knot. A fairly large one, at that.

The reaction was instantaneous. Reborn flailed, twisting and turning within Fon’s grip in a mindless attempt to get away from the overwhelming sensations. His inner muscles clamped down so hard Fon’s hand was almost entirely immobilized. Fon stilled, not daring to move for fear of hurting Reborn. With his free arm he pinned the Sun’s hips as well as he could, keeping Reborn’s wild movements in check so the Sun wouldn’t hurt himself either.

Which was quite a challenge. Weakened by the effects of his heat or not, the hitman was strong. And Fon hardly had the best leverage, with one limb trapped the way it was.

All he could do was wait for Reborn's inner muscles to relax and hope his erection went down before Reborn regained enough awareness to take offence. 

~X~

Reborn’s brain had melted. He was sure of it. Thoughts felt thick as molasses and sounds took on strange textures. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything. He could only lay there and breathe as his body still sang from the sheer pleasure he’d experienced.

He groaned weakly as Fon withdrew from inside him with an embarrassingly wet _squelch_. Urgh. Now he felt empty. At the same time he was relieved, because having Fon’s hand inside him was not something he’d ever expected to happen. He was glad it was gone.

He felt more than heard the martial artist leave, and was more than fine with that. He could enjoy the post-coital bliss in peace, without having the smug bastard stare at him and the graceless mess the other Arcobaleno had made of him.

He distantly registered the sound of running water and the clink of glassware, before near-silent footsteps returned. Fingers that smelled vaguely of soap carded through his hair, making him mumble a garbled protest. He couldn’t summon any real ire. He was sure his hair was already a lost cause anyway.

His head was gently lifted and a glass placed against his lips, and maybe he could forgive Fon for springing such deep penetration on him because _madre de dios, he was_ _thirsty._

Simple water had never tasted so good.

When his limbs sluggishly started to obey him again, Reborn sat up, Fon steadying him when he swayed. He was momentarily distracted by the fact that Fon had lost his shirt and shoes at some point, but was drawn out of his reverie when the Storm handed him another glass of water. He started sipping it while Fon disappeared to the bathroom. The Storm came back with a moist towel and Reborn could appreciate the man’s thoughtfulness when Fon used it to wipe seed, slick, and sweat from his skin.

Damn, he felt disgusting. He wanted a shower.

When he absently voiced that desire Fon earned another point for himself. Apparently he'd taken the liberty of starting a bath for him. Normally he would be upset at having missed something as simple as the sound of running water, but given the circumstances Reborn could forgive himself.

At least Fon didn't get it in his head to try to carry him. He _would_ have shot the Storm if he'd tried, no matter _how_ good he was with his mouth and hands.

Though he did allow the other Arcobaleno to support him. There was pride and there was being _practical._ Given that his bones still felt partially melted, this was better for his pride anyway. No sense to subject himself to the indignity of collapsing halfway there.

The long soak did him worlds of good, and when Fon finally returned to fish him out Reborn almost felt human again. Still a little too shaky for his tastes and with all the drawbacks that came with being in heat still very much present, but definitely better.

It was probably why he allowed Fon to guide him to the bedroom instead of insisting he'd leave right now.

He blinked to see food waiting for him next to the freshly made bed. Apparently Fon was feeling _very_ attentive. It slightly rankled and was likely just because of his heat, but Reborn could appreciate the thought nonetheless.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the stir-fry Fon had whipped up.

It was only after dinner that Fon spoke again. Reborn only had to cast one look on the alpha to know what he wanted to talk about.

“Reborn-“

“No,” he said firmly.

Fon sighed. “Reborn, you know I’m perfectly willing to help you. There is no need to get defensive.”

Reborn clenched his jaw and said nothing.

Russet eyes regarded him solemnly. “At least think about it,” he said placatingly.

Reborn snarled. He knew what Fon was offering. If he let the Storm fuck him his heat would be over in a day or two. A heat was only a biological mechanism to encourage reproduction, so once its purpose was fulfilled it would end.

If he _didn’t,_ he would be stuck like this for the next week at the very least. Probably double that, and possibly more, given how messed up his biological rhythm was from the release of the Curse and how often he had suppressed his heats in the past. Especially now he’d unwittingly found an alpha he didn’t instinctively rebel against. And while he probably could convince Fon to limit himself to hands and mouth, Reborn’s body demanded he get himself a mate to spend his heat with, and a solid knot to fill him up. Demanded to be fucked and bred and why, _why_ did his biology insist on humiliating him like this?

Not for the first time Reborn cursed Fate for making him an omega.

Dios, he should have been more thorough to ensure he would be left alone. He cursed his unreliable body for jumping into heat so suddenly.

“I’m not keeping it,” he warned harshly, tone brooking no argument.

Fon nodded, acknowledging his uncompromising glare with only the slightest hint of wariness. “I would not expect you to. We are not that close, and it would probably be very unhealthy for the both of you anyway, what with the way our bodies are changing so rapidly.”

Reborn scoffed silently at the mere suggestion that his _health_ was the reason why he did not want anyone to fuck him, but did not bother to deny Fon’s words. He allowed himself to relax a little, now they had agreed on the most important thing.

Unfortunately, his heat considered that the green light, and returned full force. Reborn shivered and leaned his head on his arm as he felt fresh slick pool inside his passage.

There was a rustling of cloth, before gentle hands turned him on his back.

“Let me take care of you,” Fon said softly. Reborn didn’t answer, refused to comment when the Storm was naked above him, pressing against his own bare skin. But when Fon leaned forward he allowed the alpha to take possession of his mouth.

The kiss was slow, almost sweet if it wasn’t for the instinctive possessiveness and the strength he could feel hidden in the muscled frame above him. The Storm reverently ran his hands over his skin, exploring his body and teasing tiny gasps and moans from his lips. Despite the sensations Fon was rousing in him, it grated on the Sun’s nerves how Fon was slowly edging towards treating him like a common omega. Treating him as if he was _delicate_ instead of _deadly_ , as if he was somehow more vulnerable now he was in heat.

What was worse was that Fon wasn’t wrong. Not entirely.

The other Arcobaleno settled between his legs, hands gently drawing his thighs apart, and Reborn’s patience _snapped_.

With a snarl he flipped them over, pinning Fon’s wrists to the mattress.

“I hate you,” he hissed. He felt the tip of Fon’s manhood brush against his entrance and he blindly lowered himself on the hard shaft. He was still loose from taking Fon’s fist and so wet with slick from his multiple orgasms that it was disgusting. It almost went in too easy, filling him up with barely any resistance until the head pressed against the end of his passage. All snug and hot and intense in a way that made liquid fire roil in his gut.

He shuddered at the feeling.

Beneath him, Fon had thrown his head back, eyes half-lidded as he watched Reborn seating himself on top of him. “I understand,” he said slightly strained. “Though I would like to point out that if you’d just _said_ why you were avoiding everyone I wouldn’t have come over.”

Reborn growled, clenching his inner muscles in petty revenge for that uncalled for remark.

Fon gasped, hips twitching up into him on their own volition. A mischievous glint entered the alpha’s eye in response, and Reborn could feel Fon shift beneath him as the Storm placed his feet firmly on the mattress.

With enviable ease Fon broke Reborn’s hold on his arms. Strong hands gripped his hips fast as striking cobras, and in an audacious demonstration of power and muscle control the alpha thrusted up into him, almost lifting him off the bed completely. Which was impressive, as the angle was not what you’d call a good one, and Reborn’s own training regime ensured he was in no way what you’d call _light._

Reborn cursed breathlessly as he had to grab the alpha’s shoulders to steady himself. He trembled just a little from the sheer pleasure that just rushed through him.

Then the alpha did it again. And again, slowly increasing his speed till the omega struggled to adjust to the hard thrusts and remain seated on the bucking hips beneath him. Fon wouldn’t let him fall, not with how tightly he was gripping him, but his reflexes didn’t realize that.

Reborn found the strength to glare down at the alpha despite the onslaught doing a decent job of short circuiting all higher brain functions. Fon smiled up at him without the slightest strain showing on his face. Not once did the motions lose strength or rhythm.

Dios mio. He knew that Fon was strong, had to be to claim the title of Strongest Martial Artist and _keep_ it even when cursed, but that was just _excessive._ Also unreasonably arousing. No one should still have this much control over themselves at this point. That Fon did was both intriguing and irritating in a vague, distracted kind of way. Though the distraction was definitely the Storm’s fault.

Despite himself, Reborn moaned when Fon found the angle that gave him the most pleasure. He was shaking, body shutting down as he desperately struggled to reach completion once more.

A hand slid from his hip to his front, and few firm pulls made his vision go white.

He may have shouted, but couldn’t hear for the blood thundering in his ears.

When the Sun’s head cleared again he found himself on his back with one leg hanging over Fon’s shoulder and the other caught over the Storm’s elbow as the alpha did his level best to bury himself even deeper inside. Fon’s abs glistened from a combination of seed and slick with every move, a testament of how hard the alpha had made him come.

“Fon,” he groaned hoarsely, back arching in helpless pleasure, nails scrabbling across the alpha’s forearms for a place to hold on. With how sensitive he was any movement was positively maddening, and the pounding he was receiving was _not helping_. “You damn _bastard._ ”

A light laugh, only slightly out of breath. Reborn resented the alpha’s stamina _enormously._

“My apologies, my friend,” the Asian murmured. “I’m almost done.”

Reborn felt his lips pull back from his teeth and wanted to snarl. He could feel a slight hitch in Fon’s rhythm and the alpha’s knot swell in anticipation.

He closed his eyes as Fon’s movements stuttered, the thrusts becoming shorter and deeper. Filling him one last time and pressing in _deep,_ so deep, grinding against him and _damn it to hell._

Reborn cried out shakily as he felt the knot expand inside him, stretching him, _pressing against him_ , _inside him, so full,_ and his own body responded, locking down tight around it. Another orgasm ripped through him as he felt it pulse, felt the warm rush that had to be Fon’s seed filling him till overflowing.

It was even worse than the damn _fist._

He didn’t realize he was making soft, keening sounds until Fon brushed his hair from his forehead in a gentle, caring gesture. Though the thick haze that had enveloped his brain, Reborn was absently grateful that the alpha did not bother to say anything and just tried to make him comfortable until the knot eased.

At the same time, irritation welled up through the sea of endorphins he was floating on. He was not fragile, damnit!

Reborn _really_ wanted to shoot the alpha right now. And he would. As soon as the black spots in his vision faded and his ears stopped ringing with static.

Anytime now…

~X~

Fon fondly petted Reborn’s ridiculously curly hair as he send a reassuring message to the young Decimo. After all the orgasms the other man had it was no surprise the Sun had fallen asleep before Fon’s knot released them both. Which was fine, really. He had no desire to be shot for anything from knotting Reborn to reporting to Tsuna, not to mention that after everything Reborn would definitely want to shoot him just on principle, if only to reassess his dominance.

Fon wouldn’t mind sparring with him, but with how annoyed Reborn would be the chance of serious bodily harm was a bit too high to allow. As it was, he’d better be ready to distract the prickly omega when he woke.

Fon smiled. He was certain he could find a way that wouldn’t result in unnecessary violence.

And if he got to play with the lovely Sun some more, well, that was a reward worth giving his best for.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the exact mechanisms and physical ages deliberately vague so everyone can imagine what they like.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
